The Salvatore Twins
by Chicholino
Summary: Johan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are best friends that have no secrets, or so Elena thought until she meets Damon, Johans twin-brother and sparks fly...
1. Chapter 1

_SUMMERY: Johan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are best friends that have no secrets, or so Elena thought until she meets Damon, Johans twin-brother and sparks fly..._

_A/N: So, this is my first fic. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language, but I try :P_

_

* * *

_

'There's the birthdaygirl!'

A big smile came across my face as I came down the steps of the school. Johan was wearing a big, brightly coloured party hat and was blowing through a party whistle. People were starting to stare but it didn't make me any less happy. When I reached the car he wrapped his arms around me and spun us around.

'Someone's finally legal!'

'Johan put me down!', I exclaimed loudly as I tried to wriggle out of his tight grip. 'Seriously, put me down or I'm going to throw up my lunch all over your leather jacket.'

Fortunetly that made him stop abruptly and he sat me down again. I stumbled around for a bit, trying to find my balance. 'Great, now I have a headache you idiot...'

'Yeah well, get used to it. Now that you're eighteen I'm planning on getting you drunk without you whining around about not being old enough.', Johan replied with a big smirk while finally taking that ridiculous hat off and carelessly throwing the whistle onto the pavement.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was planning on getting me drunk, I should've known. 'So that's your big plan then' , I asked ' getting me drunk at some random club?'

'Yup.' ,he replied, still smirking like an idiot 'And how about we find you some guy, too? I think it's time you got your cherry popped. Because, seriously, who's eighteen and still a virgin?'

Annoyed I huffed out a big breath and put my hands on my hips. It's not that I don't love Johan. I really do. He's been my best friend since I was 15 and he moved into town. We'd gotten along great from the start, even though people found it weird that a 23 year old _man_ would hang out with a 15 year old_ girl_. Johan and I always ignored those people. Of course it wasn't like I didn't know how good looking Johan was; but we've never been more than friends.

'Johan Salvatore you know damn well that I'm not that kind of girl.' That was true. There were a lot of guys out there that would gladly help me get rid of my _way to overrated virginity_ , as Johan likes to call it, but for me sex and Love are a package deal - something that Johan loves to mock me about.

'You're just saying that because you've never had sex before. Once you're rid of that overrated virginity of yours you will see thing my way.', he stated confidently.

I only rolled my eyes. I knew there was no point in arguing with him because he would never stop his womanizing ways since he's been living with that_ fuck 'em and leave 'em _attitude for about 145 years now.

Johan opened the door of his black Mercedes AMG and motioned for me to get inside. Once I was in the car I threw my schoolbag onto the backseat and fastened my seatbelt.

'So, what do you have planned for today?' ,he asked me after he was seated and started the engine.

Smiling I turned my head in his direction. 'Shopping with Caroline. If you plan on taking me out to a club tonight I need the right clothes, don't I?' Johan was right, after all. Now that I was legally allowed to get drunk I didn't see a reason not to. I still wasn't going to go home with anyone, I would make sure of that.

'That's the spirit. If you wan't to pick up a guy I would suggest you go for something tight and short. Maybe I should come shopping with you, you know? Give you pointers?' , he asked with way too much played innocents in his voice.

'No thank you' ,I laughed 'I think Caroline and I will manage. And don't worry, I will be wearing something hot. Not because I want to get laid' ,I glared at him at that ' but because I want to look pretty. It is my birthday after all.'

My eighteenth birthday was something special. This was the first birthday I was really, truly happy again. My parents had died shortly after I met Johan. He had always been there for me through that hard time and those moments had made me so thankful to have someone like him.

Most of the time Johan was an arrogant and cocky asshole but he had a soft side to him, too. He just didn't let many people see that side of him. His soft side wasn't the only thing he hid from other people. When I found out that he was a Vampire I was obviously shocked. My parents had told me about vampires when I was very young, so of course I didn't have the best opinion about them. Mom and Dad had hated vampires and what they had done to the people of Mystic Falls in the past. Luckily Johan had forced me to listen to his story and made me realise that even though most vampires were ruthless killers without any kind of humanity, he was different. I knew he had killed more people than I wanted to imagine, but I also knew that he felt guilty about all of these murders. He still occasionally snacked from some of his one night stands - _sex and blood just belong together 'Lena, like Oreos and milk or, you know, fench fries and tartar sauce_- but mostly keeps himself sustained by stealing blood bags.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the engine of Johans Mercedes stopped. We were already standing on the driveway of the house where I now lived with my aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy.

'So' ,Johan started ' I'm going to pick you up around ten tonight.'

'Got it, I'll try and be ready by then. See 'ya later.' With that I grapped my bag from the backseat and got out of the car.

'Wait, Elena!' ,Johan called as I was about to close the door. I turned around and looked at him questioningly with an raised eyebrow.

'Tight and short, remember?'

I only rolled my eyes at him. 'Goodbye Johan.'

* * *

'Oh my God, Elena, I think I found it!' I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, only took you like three hours. _

Caroline came out of the dressing room in a short, strapless grey dress with black polka dots.

'It's the one, isn't it?'

'Yeah, you look beautiful Caroline.'

'Great, then I'll just change and we can go pay.'

I had found my own dress pretty quickly. It was short, creme coloured with no straps and a lot of silver and gold sequences. I already had the perfect shoes at home: simple black high-heels.

Caroline stepped out of the dressing room, we paid for our dresses and drove home.

* * *

At home I took a long, relaxing shower, shaved, put on some make-up and curled my hair lightly. When I was satisfied with the result I went back into my room and put on the special lingerie Caroline had made my buy today. 'Speical occasion Elena' she'd said. It was a white lace bustier, of course without straps, and a matching slip.

I slipped into the lingerie and then went to put on my dress. I stepped into my closet to get my black high-heels and clutch. I went over to check myself in the mirror and applied a coat of sheer lipgloss. I could hear a car pulling up into our driveway and rushed down the stairs before Johan could even knock.

His jaw dropped and he gave a low whistle when he saw me.

I giggled and twirled so he could see me from all sides 'You like?'

For the first time he focused on my face and smiled.

'Of course I do, it's tight and short and you look georgous.' ,he chuckled when he saw me blush.

He reached to take me hand. ' Let's go and get you drunk.'

* * *

We drove to the club with the black stretch limo he had gotten us. 'You know neither of us is going to be able to drive home by the end of the night and now we won't have to call a taxi.' he told me smirking. I let it go because he did have a minor point.

Caroline led us to the bar and we ordered a round of shots. I was already on a good way to tipsyville when I felt Johan tense at my side. He had focused on something in the large croud but I couldn't see what.

'What's wrong?', I asked worriedly but I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

When I turned around I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

There stood - the same mischievous smirk in place- an exact replica of Johan.

'Hello brother.'

* * *

_A/N: Soo...? I'd love to hear what you think about the story. I know this chapter feels kinda rushed but I wanted to get the main things out there and get Damon into the picture as fast as possible. Again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. If anyone would like to be my beta just PM me, it would be greatly aprecciated. Love Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 December the 15th, 2010

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, but I just couldn't get this chapter done. I finished a few others but this one was a bit difficult for me. Hope you enjoy and leave a review. Oh and because I forgot it the last time:

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters.

Wow.

Seriously wow.

How much did I have to drink? There's no way that this is real; I mean Johan would have told me about a brother, right? Not just any brother, but a _twin brother_.

Johan stood up from his barstool and took a step closer to his brother.

'What are you doing here, Damon?' Johan asked and I could clearly hear the tension and anger in his voice.

'What? No 'How are you Damon'? No hug? Aren't you happy to see me Johan?' his brother answered mockingly.

'You know damn well that I'm not happy to see you. Now I ask again. What are you doing here?'

'Can't I just come and visit my brother? Keep him company in our hometown?'

'This is a small town Damon; there's nothing here to entertain you.'

For the first time since the brothers started talking Damons eyes landed on me. 'I think I'll find something to entertain me while I stay...' he said while his eyes travelled up and down my body, making me blush.

Johan took a quick step to his side, trying to block me from his brothers gaze.

'Leave Elena alone Damon!' Johan almost growled at him. That suprised me. Johan had never been posessive of me; it wasn't like I was his girlfriend or something. 'I think it's for the best if you leave now.' he continued.

Damon rolled his eyes at that. 'Whatever you say brother. I'll see you at home anyway.' Damons eyes found mine again. His eyes were beautiful; blue like Johans but a different shade. Darker and somehow more mysterious 'I'm sure I'll see you around _Miss Elena_.' he said with a wink and left; leaving me blushed and Johan angry.

Johan let out a loud breath and turned to look at me.

'What?' I asked. Somehow I had the feeling that he now was angry at me.

He sighed again and looked down. 'Nothing. Sorry for this, I didn't want to ruin this night.'

'It's okay. You didn't ruin anything.' I said 'But, what was that just now? I mean, you never told me you had a brother. A twin brother.' I really wanted to know what was going on. Johan usually never kept anything from me.

'I really don't wan't to talk about this right now 'Lena.' he said and gave me a look that clearly said he meant it.

'How about you just go dancing with Caroline or something?' he added.

Caroline.

Caroline? Where was she anyways?

I looked around trying to find her. She wasn't at the bar anymore and I couldn't spot her on the dancefloor either.

'Maybe she just went to the ladies room?' Johan suggested.

'Yeah. Maybe you're right. I'm going to look for her.' I said and made my way through the masses of dancing people.

I found the bathroom but no Caroline. I went down a long hallway that led to the different V.I.P-Lounges, hoping to find her there.

'Caroline?' No response.

I opened the first door to my right and stepped in. The room was dark and I searched the wall for the light switch.

A loud shriek escaped my throat when I heard the door slam shut behind me.


End file.
